Agrokinesis
Agrokinesis is the ability to control, create and manipulate plants, vegetation and the ground. Characters *Lola Calwin possessed this ability until she lost it. *Bobbi Cunningham will have this ability naturally. *Faye Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best will also possess this ability naturally. *Maria Corleoni possessed this ability naturally too. *Amanda Strazulla will manifest this ability naturally in World 11. Limits 'Lola Calwin' Lola originally developed the ability to manipulate and create only plants. She would spend a lot of time out in the garden, and would like creating different flowers, which would often mimic her mood or a story she'd learned. Lola learned that she could almost feel the flowers, gaining an empathic connection with them. She would create different flowers to portray her own emotions and the way she thought other were feeling. Often when under attack, she used the ability to aid her by producing poisonous vines which would grab and hold her enemies. It seemed that Lola could create almost any kind of plant, and once she managed to make a whole forest appear when her emotional state made her lose control over her ability. Lola showed that she was able to remove plants as well, and also showed that she could wrap herself in a protective cocoon of leaves when upset. As her ability strengthened and developed, she found she could also manipulate the earth. She caused tremors and earthquakes and altered the ground's fertility before she even knew she had this potential. Later, she was shown creating thick mud to trap her enemies in. She could also occasionally sense and communicate with dead plants and materials derived from plants, such as oak floorboards. She stated once that she could sense the wood's pain at being killed and separated from the rest of nature. Lola gained full control over her ability, but lost every aspect when it was accidentally deleted from her. 'Bobbi Cunningham' Bobbi will be able to manipulate all plants, and also the earth beneath them. She will be able to create various plants, and manipulate their growth and movements, as well as making them produce various natural chemicals, for example toxins and drugs. She will feel most at home when near nature. She will also be able to control the ground; manipulating soil fertility, moving soil and causing small tremors and earthquakes. 'Faye Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best' Faye will have a natural connection with plants from birth, and will be able to manipulate them easily. She will be able to create any species of plant, and will also be able to create plant-based materials and parts of plants such as leaves or flowers. She will also share a connection with these plants, and will be able to gather some information from them. The plants could tell her information about the climate and soil, and tell her a person's position and movements if she couldn't see that individual. She will have a connection with the earth too, though at first this will be weaker than her connection with plants, and she will need to grow into it as she ages. She will be able to manipulate the earth; moving rocks and soil, causing tremors and altering the soil's texture and chemical make-up. Her ability will be similar to her brother's ability of terrain manipulation. 'Maria Corleoni' Maria was capable of creating any form of plant which could exist naturally, even if it wouldn't normally grow where she had placed it. She could also create plant materials, such as loose flowers and leaves, and she could manipulate the growth of existing plants too. She would often use thick thorned vines to protect herself. Additionally, she could create earth and stones and could manipulate the ground beneath her. She could make it tremor and open up in sudden chasms. Occasionally she could gain information about her surroundings from plants and the earth. 'Amanda Strazulla' Amanda's ability will connect her to the ground beneath her and any plants surrounding her. She will be able to sense their presence at all times and will be drawn to them, as well as being able to gain information from them and manipulate them. She will be capable of creating plants too, but will find this harder than manipulating existing ones. Her ability will be more closely tied to plants than the earth, but she will also be able to alter the earth's mineral content, move soil and rocks and cause small tremors. Similar Abilities *Florakinesis is the ability to create, manipulate and mimic plants *Terrakinesis is the ability to control the earth *Elementokinesis and elementas can also be used to manipulate earth *Earth communication and communication can both be used to communicate with the earth *Plant growth is the ability to increase the growth of plants *Plant mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into plants *Earthquake generation is the ability to create earthquakes *Seismokinesis can also be used to produce earthquakes, via a seismic field *Terrain manipulation is the ability to alter the terrain around oneself Category:Abilities